1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a mechanical locking connector, and more specifically is for a mechanical locking connector having a wedge, a wedge receiver, and an actuator machine screw. Planar panels of the mechanical locking connector are actuated to engage a suitably shaped receptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a mechanical locking connector, and more particularly, to provide a mechanical locking connector which expands within and which frictionally engages any suitably shaped receptor having two or more opposing sides. Each mechanical locking connector can also secure to such objects having a suitably shaped receptor or other devices, such as configured tubes, to form other usable structures, the examples of which could be table legs, shelf bracing, shelving legs, strut bracing, support systems and the like, or can even be utilized to connect two configured tubes in end-to-end fashion. The mechanical locking connector can also attach to other objects such as, but not limited to, rollers, casters, plugs or other items which locate at one end of an object having a suitably constructed receptor. The major components of the mechanical locking connector include a wedge, a wedge receiver, and an actuator in the form of a machine screw extending through a body hole in the wedge receiver to threadingly engage the wedge. To accomplish a locking action, the mechanical locking connector is aligned within one end of a suitably shaped receptor and the actuator machine screw is rotated to draw the wedge into the wedge receiver to bear against and cause opposing walls of the wedge receiver to flex outwardly to bear against and to frictionally engage at least two opposing interior planar panels or sides of the suitably shaped receptor.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a mechanical locking connector. The mechanical locking connector includes a wedge and a one-piece wedge receiver each of which mutually accommodates each other in the form of complementary construction. The one-piece wedge receiver includes a top member extending between the upper regions of opposing and relatively thin and flexible planar panels which include inwardly tapering surfaces at their lower edges. Horizontally extending keeper tabs extend along inwardly facing surf aces of the planar panels. The wedge includes a central body having at its uppermost region keeper bars and opposing angled surfaces extending outwardly and downwardly from the mid-section of the central body.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a mechanical locking connector having a wedge, a wedge receiver, and an actuator machine screw.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a wedge receiver having a planar top and opposing planar panels extending at an angle, preferably a right angle, and downwardly therefrom.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a wedge which is accommodated by the wedge receiver where the wedge is actuated by an actuator machine screw to forcibly engage and cause opposing planar panels to flex outwardly to engage a suitably shaped receptor having two or more corresponding engageable and opposing sides.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a mechanical locking connector which can be incorporated for connection to one or more objects such as, but not limited to, a configured tube, a table top or shelf, or a caster, or which can even be incorporated to connect two configured tubes together in end-to-end fashion.
Having thus described an embodiment of the present invention and mentioned significant aspects and features thereof, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a mechanical locking connector.